BLOOD RWBY
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Those who do not learn from history are destined to repeat it by it in one form or another the Era had Saya and Diva ended when Remnant was born. But now their war of roses and blood shall begin anew in this new era. Ruby and Rosaria Rose adopted daughters of Summer Rose and Chiropteran Queens. Hear their tale of love, broken family, and blood for it is their power and everything.
1. Trailer

BLOOD RWBY

ESKK: Hey this is my attempt at a Blood+ RWBY fanfic with barely any OC's in this. So far the only OC's I have will either die or are villains. Now then please enjoy this and hopefully I will do you all proud. Now then let's begin and be sure to leave a review before you leave.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Blood+ they belong to their respective owners.

(Start Trailer 1 Rosaria)

" _Humans and Faunus what are they… besides a cruel pile of merciless abuse, secrets and deceit. I just want them all to leave me alone and just die."_

(Start)

General James Ironwood looked upon the being restrained before him wearing a mask similar to a mummy. He knew it was possibly cruel what he and Atlas have done to her but the warning Raven Branwen had given him was too much of a risk to not heed. This being a young girl and the rest of her kind were a danger to everyone on Remnant down to the very last infant. James knew she was a type of Vampire who can forcibly rob every one of their free will just by forcing her blood upon them.

Raven had warned him they are usually born as twins and he will not deny this girl shares a resemblance to Summer Rose. But James knew if he went after the twin he might incur Ozpins wrath because not only do both of these girls have those Silver Eyes but also they both might very well be Remnants hope against Salem another of these Vampirism Species who can control the Grimm. As she was held their James had the scientist and Dr. Polendina study her to see if there were any weaknesses to this powerful creature but their probing and constant studying had forcible awoken her Aura and to make matters worse she had awoken her Semblance and it was a very powerful one at that.

Now James had her locked up here for good measure and any further experiments were to be done when her Aura was sealed as James knew this was cruel. But what choice did he have the girl was with Summer after she had snuck on to her mission which took her life and was dropped off on them by a mysterious being that he assumed was Raven. James then saw it her mask was leaking tears as he saw this was normal for her when she would have such breakdowns as he could even hear weeping deep inside.

"General Ironwood." She began as James was surprised she spoke after many years of silence. "Why… why do you do this to me…? I never did anything wrong to you… I just want to go home." She said as she missed her sisters both of them, her big sister and her twin sister. She missed her father and her Uncle as well but she was here against her will after she saw their mother die.

"I'm sorry but it has to be this way, your too young to understand but we can't let you roam without some insurance you won't harm someone." James said as the girls tears began to stream even more.

"…Do you have any family James?" She finally asked as James was confused.

"No… I had a daughter but she died by the Grimm and my wife is also dead killed by one of your kind." James said as he would be lying if he tried to defend that it wasn't personal in a way.

"I see… when I get out… I'll show you your karma for locking me here." She said as James sighed at what he assumed was an empty threat before he began walking away as he both hated and pities this girl who had been deal this kind of cruel hand.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Tyrion was seeking out leads on the Maidens in the name of his Queen as he looked around. Tyrion was a Scorpion Faunus but so far the trail was cold for him almost literally since he was in Atlas and personally he hated the cold. As he walked he looked around clearly upset that the trail led here as the guy had this insane look in his eyes. Last he saw his Mistress she was discussing plans with Cinder and the others to help draw out someone named Haji and Nathan from hiding. Apparently these two were his predecessors from way back when and after that Silver Eyed Chevaliers betrayal they needed all the Chevaliers they can get.

As he walked he soon felt a tingle in his mind an odd thing as the last time he felt this was when Salem was nearby needing to contact him. "You grace?" He asked in his insane tone but soon heard the voice.

"Help me…" The voice said as Tyrion was wide eyed at the unfamiliar voice. But his inner working as a Chevalier drew him torts this voice as he was once HER Chevalier before switching to Salem's side but his Queen wasn't for the whole children deal if it meant losing her power. But the way he was drawn to this voice made him go wide eyed as his body basically told him to help HIS Queen. "Please… help me make the hurt stop." The voice begged as Tyrion in fact knew where the voice was coming from.

"Don't worry you grace I'm coming for you!" Tyrion called as he went running to HER Location as he had to save her his one TRUE Queen.

(Scene Break Unknown location Salem)

Dr. Watts ran in as Salem was tending to some minor things as she had a sort of knife when Dr. Watts ran in. "My lady something has happened to Tyrion!" Dr. Watts called as he looked worried.

"What has happened?" Salem said as before her was a shriveled up human who was drained dry of blood.

"He's acting on his outside your orders." Dr. Watts said as Salem looked surprised. "In fact he's following another's orders when he was in the middle of tracking down one of the Maidens." Dr. Watts said as Salem smiled at this and chuckled a bit.

"So my dear sister…" Salem began as she looked at the casket with a blue rose upon it. "It seems I was right all along… humans will never accept our kind even when you entrusted your two daughters to that woman Summer." Salem said as she smirked knowing man's folly. "Dr. Watts do not worry of Tyrion he if he succeeds he has basically brought someone into our fold and my inner circle so when he arrives be sure to welcome our guest and new ally." Salem said as Dr. Watts nodded. "Oh and don't be afraid to treat her as practical royalty she may become a Maiden for us and she has a bit of sentimental bond to me so treat her as if she was a queen." Salem said as Dr. Watts was surprised by that but simply nodded and left.

"Now Rosaria… and aunt she be able to greet her niece after your birth mother hid you and your twin away from me." Salem said as she smiled revealing her own vampire like fangs of her own.

(Secret Atlas Facility Security Room)

Security was watching the girl as they knew what she was called. Rosaria a living test subject as they admit it was cruel but they saw what she could do as some of their friends got off by her when she awoken her Semblance so they had no pity for her. As they looked to her they turned up the volume as it was around that time again as when they did she began to sing a beautiful yet sad Opera Song.

*Insert Diva's Song from Blood Plus

As she sang they couldn't help but be happy to listen to this song as the way she sung seemed to pull on their hearts, minds, and souls making them want to pity her. But they had read her current psycho evaluation, she held no love for Humans or Faunus, in fact she trusted Grimm and Machines more than her own kind and humans and Faunus. Her words were something akin to knowing the Grimm's Intentions with her because their thought process was basic of basic.

As she sang these men just pitied her quite a bit but hated her even more as they knew it had to be like this. Better she be locked away then be allowed to roam their world and slaughtering and draining the blood of everything and everyone she comes across. It was soon that they heard an explosion on another screen as they looked to it and saw the main entrance was breached as they were wide eyed at this.

"Shit we got intruders!" One called as they sounded the alarms.

(Later at Rosaria's cell)

Rosaria heard the explosion as she had begged for help some time ago and then this happened like someone had heard her mental call. As she looked she hoped whoever came for her would be able to help her and if they mean harm kill her, she didn't want this life anymore so in her fractured and broken psyche it was either her or the world. It was soon her door burst opened as on the other side was Tyrion as he smiled at seeing Rosaria before he ran over to her and did a flying drop kick against the cell wall of Glass and broke before using his weapons which were Axe Blade Gauntlets to cut her loose.

She fell to her feet as the restraint jacket fell off from the slice leaving her bare as the day she was born as Tyrion kneeled before her. "Oh Chiropteran Queen I'm here to save you as you commanded." He said as Rosaria was silent as her song stopped but she could still hear the song she herself had sung many times over. Tyrion looked to her as he saw she was no doubt starving from her unjust imprisonment to which Tyrion smashed enough of the helmet to reveal the naked girls mouth which showed she had Vampire like fangs in her mouth as Tyrion laughed in pride.

"Their now you can feed to your hearts content." He called as the girl simply began walking forward as her bare feet made wet tapping sounds on the cold metal floors.

(Outside the door)

The security detail arrived as they saw Rosaria was walking out as to their shock her mouth was revealed as she looked to them. She then lifted up her hand before they felt a pull from their bodies as they were wide eyed at the fact she was activating her Semblance as soon their bodies burst out with blood as the blood flew torts her forming a ball of sorts as they were all wide eyed at this as she allowed the blood to enter her body refueling her own strength. The truth though was her Semblance allowed her total dominion of ALMOST anyone's blood through these hands made of Aura she called Vectors.

She of course had begun using her Semblance as blood spikes shot out of her victim as they screamed in pain while she walked torts her freedom. They didn't know her exact range of use so they only fired at her with the tranquilizers by Tyrion ran in and stopped the pullers with his own before he began cutting up the security detail. As Rosaria walked she began having flashbacks to her childhood with her twin a girl with similar fangs and black and red hair but most of all silver eyes like her own that can turn red if she was mad.

Rosaria was alone in the world as she couldn't trust anyone not even her former family who didn't even bother coming to look for her when it was apparent she was missing.

As Rosaria walked the humans tried their best to stop her as Tyrion protected her from any bullets or physical attacks while she just walked torts her freedom leaving a trail of a bloody massacre behind her.

(With James)

James was the whole thing as he cursed that Rosaria had escaped and the worst part was she was being freed by one of Salem's followers as he knew they were at a disadvantage. "Get the sniper and tell him to aim for her head!" James ordered onto the radio as they had to hurry because if she breaks out nothing short of Salem or Rosaria's twin can kill her. "Seal the door! She isn't allowed out of this facility!" James ordered as the crew began sealing the final doors.

(With Rosaria)

Rosaria arrived at the final door as it was sealed shut as the ball of blood had gathered to massive size as Rosaria had a feeling they wouldn't let her leave so easily. Rosaria then turned to Tyrion as she had a task for him. "Set off this places self-destruct, I want it gone." Rosaria said as Tyrion nodded.

"As you command." He called before running off as he was lucky a terminal to the main system was here.

Rosaria then used the sphere of blood and sent it at the door as it hardened into fists before it began punching at the door causing it to dent as she then began prying the first layer open. It wasn't long before her exit was open before she went for the next door. But to her shock it began to open on its own as Rosaria was shocked to see this

just before Tyrion returned as she looked to him. "My lady the base will soon burn to the ground!" He called with a smile as the door opened releasing Atlas cold winds upon her bare skin.

AS the two began leaving they failed to notice a Sniper had taken position and began aiming for Rosaria's head as the helmet didn't cover the back of her head which reveal black and red hair as it appears the drapes matches the curtains. As Rosaria walked the sniper took aim for him as Rosaria then stopped at the edge of the ledge as if something caught her interest. The Sniper then breathed and pulled the trigger just as Rosaria turned her head so when he fired the shot hit the helmet and barely grazed her as the helmet was now shattered revealing her entire head of long black and red hair with her own silver eyes.

When her head was knocked to the side she glared at the Sniper with a cold, yet adorable look that held a sadistic pleasure to torment a human as her eyes soon began to glow blue. "Tyrion… kill him, poison him with a poison that will drive him mad with pain till he has no other choice but to take his own life." Rosaria said as Tyrion nodded.

"You got it you grace." He said before jumping torts his victim and stabbing his stinger into him causing him great pain as he began to yell as his body was in a great amount of pain as the two then walked away while Tyrion draped the man's coat over Rosaria confusing her. "So you don't get cold my grace" Tyrion said as Rosaria smiled to the Scorpion Faunus… but inside she only held mistrust and wariness because as far as she was concerned this man was just like the human and Faunus nothing but deceit waiting to abuse her.

*End OST

The two then began leaving as Tyrion knew his new objective bring Rosaria to Salem so she may welcome her niece with open arms. "Looks like Cinder may have a bit of a little sister to deal with." Tyrion said with a smile as maybe Rosaria would get on Cinder's nerves better then him.

(End Trailer)

ESKK: Ok people tell me what you think. Should I continue this story or should I just put it under a one shot sort of deal. Anyway tell me what you all think and until then ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1

BLOOD RWBY

ESKK: Yeap this is the first official chapter of this fic and before you ask this is simply set up for Rosaria Rose as Tyrion had been tasked with transporting Rosaria to Salem WITHOUT causing her ANY physical or mental harm. Anyway let's begin now shall we.

(Start)

Rosaria had been led by Tyrion through the snow as he was able to get her a white hood but nothing else which Rosaria chose to ignore as Tyrion said that if she wanted better clothing just ask and if they were near a settlement he would slaughter it to get her better clothing. Of course the path they had taken had very little settlements and Rosaria didn't find anything there that caught her eyes as their clothing was to plain and ordinary for her likings.

Rosaria of course was enjoying her long denied freedom but Tyrion she kept her distance from him which he didn't seem to notice. She didn't trust him, he may have broken her out but for all she knew he could be just like those people of Atlas abusing and tormenting her without considering her feelings. As Rosaria followed after Tyrion they soon arrived at some sort of portal of sorts as Rosaria was confused at this.

"Right this way my lady her Grace is waiting for you on the other side." Tyrion said as Rosaria saw the portal beckon to her.

Rosaria walked torts it wondering if it will bring her peace but she knew it was impossible because deep down she already knew she was broken beyond repair.

(On the other side)

Rosaria found herself in a sort of dark castle or temple as standing before her was a pale white woman with glowing red eyes with black where the white of her eyes should be as her hair seemed to hold many ornaments in it. Rosaria saw she was wearing a black dress as her whole demeanor told Rosaria she meant her no harm but had seen her lack of dress as she was clearly unamused by it but not of her.

"Tyrion why isn't she clothed?" Salem asked as Tyrion physically flinched at her accusation.

"I'm sorry my lady I was told to bring her here unharmed and unscathed and she declined any clothing from the settlements we had passed by." Tyrion apologized heavily as Rosaria glared at him.

'Spineless coward.' Rosaria thought as she had seen him flinch every time he brought her clothing she didn't like.

"Tyrion leave us, right now I'm currently disappointed with you for this." Salem said as Tyrion was now near tears before he bowed and ran off as he looked ready to break down. "Now Rosaria it's pleasant to finally meet you face to face, though I must confess you take more after your father in appearance." Salem said as Rosaria was silent.

Salem then walked over to Rosaria as Rosaria was lucky her white hood hid her feet as she took a small step back as Salem was upon Rosaria and put her hands torts Rosaria. Rosaria was about ready to attack but instead Salem removed the hood covering Rosaria's head as Salem smiled a bit.

"Their now we can get a good look at you my dear." Salem said as Rosaria tried to keep her cold face but Salem knew she wasn't well versed on hiding her emotions but the same could be said for sensing others intentions as no doubt the girl saw everyone and everything as a threat to her. "No need to be afraid Rosaria we are family, you and I, so hurting you is the last thing I ever wish to do." Salem said as in her eyes Rosaria was their future proof that Remnant had what was coming for their abuse and their need to hunt down their kind.

And since Rosaria was their future she had to ensure she was given nothing but the best as Salem saw she had the Silver Eyes which can turn blue as part of her Chiropteran bloodline but Salem knew Rosaria deserved more. Rosaria might be the only being who can hold a Maiden Power with her own Silver Eyed power so as of now Salem would need Tyrion once he calmed down to locate not only the Fall Maiden but another seasonal maiden.

"Come along now Rosaria." Salem began reaching her hand to her young niece. "We have much to do and discuss and you clearly need a nice bath and your own wardrobe." Salem said as Rosaria nervously walked up to Salem and took her hand before they two headed to another part of this dark place.

(Later)

Rosaria had found herself in a grand bath of sort as though it had a dark beauty to it as Salem had been acting like a mother to Rosaria… but that wasn't right, the only mother Rosaria had ever known as Summer Rose and she was… dead. Salem of course had been washing Rosaria's hair and back as Rosaria already knew how to bath herself but Salem was acting like a mother would to her daughter as Rosaria was confused at this.

"W-wait." Rosaria said as Salem smiled or tried to smile kindly but her appearance of pale white skin didn't help.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you here." Salem said as she needed Rosaria to trust her as once she gained the girls trust she can turn her to her side. Salem knew about her own weaknesses but Rosaria's blood was poison to her but she also needed a maiden other than Cinder. Of course Salem was going to leave the recruitment of the other potential maidens to Cinder but it seems Tyrion's own Chevalier instincts did part of the job for her.

Salem them smiled as her handy work was done now she needed to make sure her niece got a haircut but for now her niece from what she heard humans say was squeaky clean. "Ok then dear let's get you that wardrobe." Salem said as and smiled. "And a haircut while we're at it your hair is quite frankly far too long to be safe in battle." Salem said as she saw Rosaria's hair was close to being dragged across the floor with its length.

(Later in Rosaria's new bedroom)

The room was very light hearted compared to the rest of the castle. Salem had this room specifically made for Rosaria after discovering where Tyrion had found her as no doubt it was to keep her willing to stay here as Rosaria seemed to be drawn torts the blue roses much like how Diva was eons ago. Salem had also finished with Rosaria's haircut and as of now her hair reached to the same length as Diva's did as to allow it better combat but also give her ideas to style it in any way she sees fit. "Now then don't you just look so much better?" Salem said as she made sure the door was locked as she can't have her followers seeing her as soft.

"I guess." Rosaria said as she tried to figure out Salem's game. Of course Rosaria had preferred being around the Grimm since at least she knew their intent with her but Salem was an unknown to her and thus she wouldn't fully trust her no matter how nice she tries to be.

"Well take you pick Rosaria." Salem said as Rosaria was wide eyed at the closet as it was filled to the brim with elegant and extravagant dresses as Rosaria used her speed leaving behind a trail of blue rose pedals and began to scramble through the closet. They were so elegant that the girl in the bath robe had found the type of clothing she wanted to wear.

"Well I'll leave you to it Rosaria, I'll send Cinder here if you need anything I do have matters to attend to at the moment." Salem said before she unlocked the door and exited the room as she knew Rosaria would need time to adjust for now.

(With Salem)

Salem smirked as of now she now has her full ace in her hands and unless Ozpin can find the opposing Queen victory was Salem's. Even if he did Rosaria's blood was Salem's poison and since Rosaria was on her side Ozpin would have to basically decapitate Salem herself to kill her. Salem won't lie as she had been able to make many discoveries with her Blood as with her Aura she was able to ward off the hibernation period unlike her ancestors and the Grimm were quit helpful in that endeavor since it allowed her to stay awake for another extra 3 or 5 years giving her about 5 or 7 years of roaming. But Aura came with a double edged sword as she had either an extra five or ten years for her hibernation period thanks to her Aura. Ironic as it was now a double edged sword that she needs to use sparingly otherwise she will end up sleeping for 35 to 40 years.

As Salem walked through the fortress she made sure the others would meet her at the main meeting room as they would have to learn of Rosaria as right now she can't have any of her Chevaliers be near Rosaria which meant Watts and Hazel would need to keep their distance less they end up trying to make two new Queens and stripping Rosaria of her power to kill her twin.

Cinder wasn't a Chevalier thus she was perfect in training Rosaria to use her powers and properly groom her to being a maiden and if need be becoming Rosaria's body guard. Yes Cinder was her key to gaining the Maidens on her side but now Cinder has in a way been moved down a level as now Rosaria was to Salem the main key to things.

Was it playing favorites… yes it was but only because Rosaria was Salem's niece and soon she will become a powerful niece. "Oh baby sister how naïve and foolish to think humans are worth the chance." Salem said as she passed by the small shrine of her little sister. "You don't even realize that Saya was wrong and Diva was in the right, the humans and Faunus deserve what's coming to them especially when then turned Saya and Diva against each other." Salem said as her linage was corrupted by time and Saya's moronic belief their kind can coexist in the world of man and Faunus.

In Salem's mind it was naïveté that had pushed their great species to the brink of extinction. That Tribe, Atlas, and the Reborn Red Shield had all but ensured they wouldn't have the chance to return. As the Chiropterans one and only Queen she cannot allow this, Humans and Faunus were their meal source for their blood and should have been treated as cattle by them. Salem was intent on destroying the Kingdoms and putting her kind once more on the top of the food chain and when all was said and done she would locate Nathan and Hagi and make them answer for their treasonous devotion to Saya's cause.

Of course Salem would need heirs as would Rosaria so as much as she hated the two they were the only ones out their capable of impregnating the two as Salem didn't trust Tyrion and did not want Hazel or Watts near her niece like that hence why she had sent Cinder to her. Salem though knew how Rosaria worked Salem had very slim chances of Rosaria ever fully trusting her but Salem would use the one thing she desired most as a means to ensure her precious nieces loyalty. A family the thing she desired most of all which was robbed from her by those humans claiming she and those like Rosaria were monsters needing to be locked up.

It was then that Watts appeared holding a file of sorts. "Pardon my intrusion my queen but I believe you and Rosaria may have wanted to see this." Watts said as he passed the file he procured to Salem who opened it and saw it was a Beacon Team listing.

"Team RWBY huh?" Salem asked as she just had a brilliant idea. Salem could already see it as she knew these four if they remained united would be a major threat to her, especially the one called Ruby Rose, Rosaria's twin. Ruby may end up convincing Rosaria to switch sides or worse kill her as Salem knew that so long as Rosaria was loyal to her then she was safe but put that loyalty into question and Rosaria was a major threat to her.

"Thank you Watts. Bring this to Cinder and have her show it to my niece and have her make sure Rosaria decides to make her own chevaliers." Salem said as Watts was wide eyed. "It seems the birth of Team Dark RWBY will be upon us." Salem said as she already knew of two candidates one from Atlas and one from Menagerie.

"My lady are you sure it could be disastrous if she ever possibly rebels." Watts said as he was able to retrieve the girl's psychological analysis and if anything that girl would need very heavy therapy and worst case scenario would probably have to be put down the latter of which he did not believe his mistress would like to hear that.

"We can utilize it, she hates humans and Faunus correct with this she may have a gift to control the Grimm we can utilize this as from what I hear she is more comfortable around the Creatures of Grimm. See Watts we will grant her what she desires the family she wants, but in exchange she will be our means to a Maiden and the end of our enemies." Salem said as she smirked. Rosaria her young niece just needed some curving and when it is done Ozpin won't be the only one with the Silver Eyes at his disposal.

"As you say my queen but the girl's psychological evaluation from that Atlas Research lab leaves me quiet concerned." Dr. Watts said as that girl just by being near her could tell she was mentally unstable.

Like a broken doll just only this doll will kill you when you least expect it. "Do not worry Dr. Watts some conditioning and a set of therapy sessions headed by you and if need be me and Cinder will fix her right up." Salem said as Dr. Watts looked concerned but he knew that since Rosaria was a Silver Eyed Chiropteran Queen the first of her kind she was too valuable to allow to die. "For now have Tyrion focus his search of the Fall Maiden, Hagi, and Nathan. Once he finds the Fall Maiden have him switch his focus to the Summer Maiden am I clear?" Salem asked as Dr. Watts nodded.

"Crystal." He said as Salem then walked away as Watts looked to where Rosaria's own personal bedroom was. As much as he hated to admit it that girl it's like looking at a shell of what was once an innocent girl and it honestly frightened him especially with her Blood Manipulation Semblance and the scary part of her was that he didn't think that was her REAL Semblance just an inherited power that had developed earlier in her bloodline.

Watts then left to locate Tyrion and prepare a therapy schedule for Rosaria but he felt it would be better for everyone that they draw enough blood from her to have the means to kill her twin and then remove all threats to his mistress's ambitions. Or have her procreate and once the birth is done be done with the incubator. But his Mistresses words were absolute regardless with how he had come to question it. But that girl he feared that they may lose a possible maiden if Cinder is asked to approach her instead of gaining one.

(With Rosaria)

Rosaria was dancing around in her new dress as she enjoyed it very much. The room was dreary in her opinion but nothing a little remodeling can't fix. Of course she had this entire wardrobe to herself and needless to say she loved almost every dress in it. Rosaria never had this many dresses before and hadn't seen this many outside her mother's stories of them being worn by princess and royalty.

As Rosaria looked upon her dress she had to admit she looked beautiful in it as she never thought she would look so amazing. Maybe Salem could be somewhat trust worthy but not fully as Rosaria looked to the vanity mirror in the room and looked at her face. She walked over to it and saw her Silver Eyes with a glare before she focused and the silver then shifted to sapphire blue and began to glow. Rosaria was possibly her sister's spitting image but with longer hair if her eyes remain silver as she glared at it. Rosaria then saw the scissors on the table and picked it up before holding the blade to her wrist and then cutting as the gash was deep and bloody.

But in mere instants the injury healed as Rosaria glared at it as that was more of a test to see if she can scar her face so she wouldn't have to look at her twins face in every mirror. Rosaria looked at her hair and saw the red tips in it as she then focused on them wanting them to be blue before to her joy the red in her hair turned blue. "I suppose this is better." Rosaria said as soon she heard the door open and from it a young woman in heels black hair, a red dress of sorts, and topaz eyes came in as she looked to her.

"I suppose your Rosaria then correct?" She asked as she gave the girl a glare as Rosaria didn't like it.

"I am and you are?" Rosaria asked as she looked to her guest.

"Cinder Fall, Salem had asked me to help get you up to speed with combat and how things work around here." Cinder said as Rosaria gave the young woman a glare.

"I see… well then hurry up with it." Rosaria said as Cinder figured Rosaria wanted to be caught up on everything.

"Very well let's get started." Cinder said as she assumed this girl was going to be another maiden for Salem but something about her made Cinder's Blood turn cold like she was in the presence of a true monster.

(Scene Break a few Months Later Vale Docks) (ESKK: Now the real story starts)

Ruby Rose a young silver eyed Scythe Wielding Huntress in training was in Vale today with her team looking a bit tired no doubt from being woken up that morning by their white teammate. Now it was no secret among her team that Ruby had anemia a rare blood disorder where her body has less than it needs as that was the first thing she told Weiss Schnee the teammate of Team RWBY and Blake Belladonna the Black Member of Team RWBY about to which they understood and with Ruby's Aura she could possibly try and use and manipulate it to have her heart pump up faster to help make up for the stuff that's missing.

Of course that doesn't mean she doesn't see a doctor every now and again for a transfusion since her blood was low and all that. People once called her the Red Rose Vampire which didn't bother her much especially after Yang dealt with them when it did. But her face cringed at the smell and her eyes squinted from the smell of rotting fish and by the looks of it Yang was on her side on both counts.

It was day time as all of Vale was in festivities as they prepared for the Vytal Festival. Signs were being put up welcoming students from other schools who have arrived to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament which Vale was hosting this year. Team RWBY was of course exploring Vale as Weiss smiled. "Oh the Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said as she smiled a big toothy smile.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weird." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.

"How can you not smile, a Festival dedicate to the cultures of the world? There will be dances, parades; a tournament oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking." Weiss said causing Yang to sigh.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted as Yang looked just as they were arriving at the Docks.

"Anyway can anyone remind me why we're spending our Friday Afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby pinched her nose at the smell.

"Oh they smells like fish." Ruby said as she hated the fish smell.

"I heard students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said as she smiled trying to cover her tracks.

"She want to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said as Ruby soon stopped as she heard something odd as Weiss tried to defend herself.

*Insert Blood+ OST Haji's Cello music: J.S. Bach Prelude

Ruby looked at the man surrounded by people watching him play his song silently no even trying for fame as Ruby saw it, his right hand was covered in bandages which was good since it held the bow part of his cello. But the way he played it had practically drawn Ruby in as she was almost hypnotized by it before she noticed the Cello Case. She saw it was a metal case with segments being movable which pointed to this man being a huntsman. What drew Ruby in though was his eyes, they looked sad yet hopeful which was hidden behind a mask of coldness and aloofness. His hair was ebony black and long as it was pulled into a tail of sorts but this man looked like someone Weiss would want to date.

Ruby then ended up closing her eyes as she tried to listen deeply to the song but as she did sow images began to flash in her vision. She saw Patch mainly the fields she and Yang would play in when they were kids. But what she also saw was a field of roses but something was off their were red and blue roses in the field as the images then showed her another girl much like Ruby as there may have been three children there at Patch.

Soon the image began to show the same girl on the day Ruby's mother Summer went off on that one particular missions she never returned from. She saw the girl snickering sneaking into Summer's supplies as Ruby felt deep down she needed to stop her as if out of reflex Ruby reacted.

*End OST

"STOP!" Ruby called as she tried to reach out as her eyes shot open as this surprised her team as they looked to Ruby in surprised.

"Hey Ruby are you ok?" Yang asked as she looked at Ruby.

"Oh um… yeah I guess I daydreamed the Cookie Monster eating all the cookies." Ruby said blushing deep red at how she embarrassed herself.

"Oh yeah you still get nightmares of that furry blue bastard." Yang said as Weiss and Blake were confused.

"Wow look at that." Ruby said as she and her team noticed the destroyed Dust Shop in not too far away from the performer. Team RWBY Approached as they did, they past a poster with a picture of a young girl singing at an opera as on the poster was: Here the Voice of Diva. "What happened here?" Ruby asked as she saw this place was wrecked.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The man said before he began to walk away. "This place is turning into a jungle." The man said as his partner looked.

""That's terrible." Yang said as Blake then was wide eyed as she saw a corpse being carried away.

"They left all the money again." The Police man said as Ruby was wide eyed when she saw the corpse. "Yeah and the victim was killed by a bladed weapon and oddly enough drained completely dry of blood." The Police man said as the sound of that made Ruby's skin crawl and not in a scared way either more of a way of familiarity.

"Drained of blood?" Weiss asked as Blake found it sounded a bit like one of her novels.

"Yeah, just don't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The detective said as he looked to his friend. "And the same M/O like last few times also the shop owner found dead drained dry of his blood." The detective said as he tried to make sense of this.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The 2nd Detective asked as he looked to his friend.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" The 1st Detective asked as the 2nd looked.

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The 2nd one said as they all heard this. "But if I'm being honest even the White Fang wouldn't leave a murdered victim like that drained dry of any blood I know there bad and all but they aren't vampire wannabe's." The Detective said as Weiss was also concerned as even she knew the Faunus never does that type of thing.

"Blood…" Ruby began as she began to feel a bit woozy as Yang looked to Ruby.

"Hey Rubes you ok?" Yang asked as Ruby was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Yeah I'm just…" Ruby said as Yang caught her.

"Yeah I think you might need another transfusion." Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"Hmm I say that poor man was attacked by a deranged serial killer after the White Fang robbed this place though." Weiss said as she figured the White Fang gave the killer the opportunity to do so.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said showing her dislike for Faunus and the White Fang.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked as she found it offensive that Weiss would rope the White Fang with a deranged serial killer with a blood fetish.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths or at least the ones who left. There a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said as she knew for a fact that none of the Faunus in the White Fang or Remnant would have someone drained dry of blood like that save for the ones in the shadows who take pleasure in this.

"Miss Guided? They want to wipe humanity off the face off the Planet." Weiss said as Blade glared showing she was getting annoyed.

"So there very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said as Ruby looked.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the Police never caught that Torchwick Guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said as Weiss got an "I am right and your retort in irrelevant pose."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as even Sliver was offended especially when he was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Stop that Faunus!" Came a man's voice as the two teams turned and saw a Monkey Faunus running atop a boat as he jumped to the docks as he smiled.

(Boat/Docks)

"Thanks for the ride!" The young man called as he had a white coat like shirt which was opened to reveal his torso, shorts, sneakers, blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You no good stowaway!" A Sailor called as the Faunus glared as he hung upside down by his tail and was peeling a banana.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I'm a great stowaway." The young man said before a rock was thrown at him which luckily didn't hurt thanks to his Aura.

"Hey get down from there this instant." The cop from before said only for a Banana peel to be thrown at his face. The Monkey Faunus then flipped over to his feet on top of the lamp post before jumping away and making a break for it. As he passed Team RWBY, he was passing Blake as he turned to her.

Things were going slow motion as he turned to Blake and winked at her before he continued to run. Yang looked before she smiled. "Well you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said before Weiss spoke.

"Quick after him we have to observe him." Weiss called as they ran off leaving the man in the suit behind.

Ruby ran after her team before she passed someone. Ruby looked and saw she was female and was holding a blue rose and wearing a blue hood to the point it almost looked like an azure blue version of Ruby as the look in her eyes spoke of madness, rage, fear, hatred, and sadness. But Ruby soon saw her face for but a moment as she saw it was almost like her save for glowing blue eyes but the sapphire eyes seem to smile at her before Ruby focused on her team as she tried to catch up to them.

The team turned the corner chasing after the Faunus boy who was being chased by the cops before Weiss bashed into an adorable girl with orange hair, green eyes, and a combat dress of sorts with black pants with a green strip on the side. Weiss looked ad saw the Faunus boy jump away as she was shocked. "No he got away!" Weiss cried she was shocked.

"Uh Weiss…?" Yang said as she pointed torts the girl Weiss knocked over which caused Weiss to yelp in surprise before the girl smiled and waved.

"Salutations." The girl said waving at them.

"Umm Hello." Ruby said as she was wondering why the girl wasn't hurt.

"Are you... ok?" Yang asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl said as she looked to the people who knocked her down… from the floor.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked as this girl was really weird making this awkward.

"Yes." The girl said after thinking on it for a few seconds. She then jumped up to her feet as she smiled while Team RWBY backed up from her.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced herself as she smiled at the group.

"Hi Penny I'm, Ruby." Ruby introduced.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked which Blake then elbowed her which Yang straightened up. "Oh I'm Yang." She introduced as Rachel looked.

"It a pleasure to meet you." Penny greeted with a smile as Weiss looked.

"You already said that." Weiss said as she was wondering if the girl was mentally impaired.

"So I did!" Penny said as she remembered that.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as they all began to take their leave.

"Take care, Friend." Ruby said with a wave as they walked away leaving Penny standing there who went wide eyed at what they said.

(With Team RWBY)

"She was… weird." Yang said as soon Weiss saw a music store which was broadcasting on a window TV someone she really hated.

"Great she's here." Weiss growled as the group looked at the TV and saw on the screen.

"Come and hear the voice of World Renowned Opera Singer Diva performing for the Vytal Festival this year in her first live performance." The advertisement said as there were even posters of it.

"Wow Weiss not liking Opera who are you?" Yang joked as Weiss glared.

"Shut up you! I don't like that girl she's become the Schnee cover girl ever since my younger brother Whitely came across her and fell head over heels for her." Weiss scowled as she looked at the girl who was in an elegant dress as she had sapphire eyes but what caught Ruby's attention was the fact her hair was like hers but instead of red it had blue in it. "Oh afraid she'll be your in-law." Yang joked as Weiss glared.

"It's not that, ever since she arrive things had changed all of a sudden almost unnaturally really. One day Whitely was happy to go on a date with her and the next morning when I see him he's practically following her around like a lost puppy. In fact he even stopped being my father's little yes-man and became that girls' yes man." Weiss said as Blake had to admit that did sound unnatural.

"So what you saying she's up to something?" Yang asked as Weiss looked.

"I don't know but if she is I want nothing to do with it." Weiss said as she didn't trust that girl. "Plus she's also been able to convince my father to expand from Dust trade to different possibilities like medicine, Crops, and everything in between basically she's convinced my fathers to try for new product types and it makes me very worried for both the SDC and my younger brother." Weiss said as the girl known as Diva really unnerved her to no end.

Ruby though was almost mesmerized by Diva as she wondered if that was her stage name as Weiss looked. "Ruby are you ok?" Weiss asked as she looked to Ruby as the girls silver eyes slowly began to turn red. When Weiss grabbed her shoulder Ruby snapped out of it.

"Oh um yeah?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked.

"You ok Ruby you seem off?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked.

"Is Diva that girl's stage name?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked.

"Yeah it is in fact. Her real name is Rosy Sapphire Red and well she makes my skin crawl just being around her." Weiss said as Rosy seemed like a child's name for a pet or a doll.

"We should take Ruby to the doctor she may need another transfusion." Yang said as Weiss looked.

"It's still impressive how Ruby here can use her Aura to accelerate her heart rate to pump more blood into her." Weiss said as they took their leave as she figured since Ruby wanted to be a Huntress she used her Aura to create a loophole and in turn allowed her to gain large reserves of Aura.

"Well regardless we need to find that Faunus riff raff." Weiss said as that was when Penny was in front of them surprising them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked as Weiss was looking back behind them wondering how this girl snuck past them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized as she looked to Penny.

"No not you." She said to Yang before turning and walking to Ruby. "You." Penny said as Ruby was surprised.

"Me?" Ruby asked as she began to stutter.

"You call me friend." Penny said as Ruby was truly at a lost. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked as Ruby was lost and confused.

"Umm." Ruby began as she looked to her team and saw them waving their hands and heads in a "No," sort of way. "Yeah sure why not." said as the team was shocked and dropped to the floor in a comedic way with a Gong sounding.

"Sensational!" Penny called out as she was happy to hear this. "We can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys." Penny said as Weiss got up as Ruby leaned torts her.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as Weiss was dusting herself off.

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said as Yang then spoke wanted to try and get to know Ruby's new friend.

"Soo, what brings you to Vale?" Yang asked as she looked to Penny.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said proudly as that surprised everyone there.

"Wait… your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said as she had a hard time believing Weiss was in the tournament as Yang noticed Ruby was getting a bit dizzy barely noticeable save for someone who had lived with her and seen the signs.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said giving a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said as Blake looked to Weiss with a skeptic look on her face.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said with her arms crossed.

"It's a 'combat skirt!" Weiss defended with her arms crossed before Ruby appeared next to Weiss with her arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed as Ruby then gave Weiss a high-five as they both agreed on this.

"Wait a minute." Weiss began as she went over to Penny and put her arms on her shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked as she looked to Penny while Blake gave a glare.

"The, who?" Penny asked confused as she didn't know said person.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss yelled as she held up a picture of said Faunus no doubt though while cartoonish was made to make him look like an evils villain.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded as Weiss looked.

"Calling him a rapscallion. Stop him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blade voice raises as Rachael and Penny look over the both Blake and Weiss as it seems, Weiss could not keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss pointed out random object as everyone was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Stop it!" Blade demanded from Weiss.

"Stop what?" Weiss said acting as the innocent one blaming the white fang or Faunus.

"He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang," Weiss said as Blake clearly show she is upset by it.

Blake then growled at Weiss before the black wearing girl continued to speak. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled and then walked away from Weiss not want to give a reason to ether think of killing Weiss because of her running mouth

All the while Ruby was getting dizzier by the second as she felt oddly enough, thirsty and hungry as she looked at her hands where she saw her red edged sleeves and began to picture something else unintentionally. Ruby felt dizzy and honestly felt like she was about to pass out as she saw instead of her hands she saw blood coming from some sort of cup of it as Ruby's eyes began to glow red as small fangs began to grow in her mouth similar to that of a vampire. But this went outside of everyone's noticed but Yang saw Ruby was about to past out and pass out Ruby did.

"RUBY!" Yang called catching everyone's attention as Weiss and Blake forgot their argument as they ran over to Ruby while Penny was shocked.

"What happened?" Weiss asked as she looked to Ruby.

"She's suffering from her Anemia she needs a blood transfusion." Yang said as Blake was wide eyed. "She must have been getting stressed out with you two arguing like that." Yang said as Blake was shocked by this as was Weiss as she didn't consider the fact Ruby's anemia could be drawn up from stress as well as since she wasn't in a combat situation she didn't need to use her aura to increase her heart rate to produce more blood.

"I'll call the paramedics!" Weiss called as she knew being a Schnee will get Ruby help in no time.

"Help me out here Blake!" Yang called as she used her lap as a pillow for Ruby.

(Scene Break Monday the Vale Hospital)

Ruby began to come to as she looked around and saw an IV In her arm sending blood into her system as Yang was in the room as she quickly tried to recall what had happened. When she did though she remembered and got up as Yang looked shocked. "Ruby!" Yang called as she looked to Ruby.

"Oh hey Yang." Ruby greeted with a smile as Yang looked. "Did… it happen again?" Ruby asked as this wasn't her first rodeo after all.

"Yeah you passed out luckily the doc had a transfusion all ready for you though she said she had to double it this time. Best part was Ice Queen covered the doc's bill." Yang said as she smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah, what happened to Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked as Yang smiled.

"They headed back to Beacon and told Professor Ozpin what happened they said they would visit today." Yang said as Ruby looked to her friend who seemed to be hiding something.

"Yang what's wrong?" Ruby asked as Yang looked to Weiss.

"Blake is a Faunus." Weiss said as she walked in trying to be as calm as possible as she knew Ruby didn't need any major stress.

"What?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked.

"Our supposed teammate Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and a member of the White Fang and when she told me she ran." Weiss said as Ruby was shocked.

"Weiss now is not the time." Yang argued as after Ruby was admitted here Weiss and Blake had continued their argument at Beacon.

"She had to know Yang and the reason I spilled the beans is so she can decide what to do." Weiss said as Ruby was shocked but she already knew what they were going to do.

"Well that's a stupid question we're going to find her and figure out what's going on." Ruby said as Yang smiled at Ruby as Weiss simply nodded.

"Ok then we she's been gone all weekend so we better start looking I suppose." Weiss said as by her tone she didn't like that idea.

(Scene Break later that night after Ruby was checked out Blake Vale Docks)

Blake was at the shipment storage area, where the Schnee shipment of Dust was being held at, as Blake was laying on her stomach and look around with some Binoculars, looking over the shipment itself.

Sun return with food as he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Looking over to see Sun, when he jumped down near Blake as she said, "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you guys some food," Sun said as he hold one out to Blake as she asked, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said as he got a glare from Blake straight at him for that one.

"Ok too soon." Sun said to Blake and then soon enough they were blow down to the sound of an engine came overhead with a light shining down, passing over the small group of Faunus.

All three of them looked up to see an aircraft overhead with a light shining down on open space to land or to drop off troops.

As one came down right away and open its hatch and out came a White Fang soldier.

"Oh no." Blake said as what she saw… she did not like at all.

"Is that them?" Sun asked and he look down but doesn't have long range eye-site.

"Yes it's them." Blake said as she saw the White Fang insignia on their backs.

(In the Docks)

"Alright grab the tow cables." A White Fang member with a rifle said as they got to work.

(Docks)

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" Sun asked as he looked to Blake.

"No I guess deep down I already knew I just didn't want to be right." Blake said before as she honestly hoped she was wrong.

Yang then saw a blue rose pedal fall down which reminded her of Ruby almost instantly as she looked to where it could have come from and saw a girl looking very similar to Ruby standing before the moon with a hood up and a scythe out but something was wrong. The Rose Pedals coming off of her were an azure blue color as opposed to Ruby's own red pedals.

"Ruby?" Blake wondered as he saw what could pass as Ruby up there. The possible Ruby looked down upon them and instead of Ruby's silver eyes Blake saw an azure Blue eyes as with her night vision abilities as a Faunus she saw that whoever this girl was, was clearly not Ruby because as opposed to Ruby's Black and Red color scheme this girl was wearing a White and Black Color scheme but the clothing they both were wearing made them look like twins in the darkness.

Soon the girl vanished in a flurry of blue rose pedals as Blake was shocked to see this.

(Meanwhile on another building top)

The performer from before saw it as he knew what that girl was here for and he saw inside these Faunus was D-Base reformed from ages long past. No doubt the work of Dr. Watts. "Dr. Watts… you seem like Amshel reincarnated." The man said as he sighed. "I'm sorry Saya it seems in the end humans were unable to learn and thus have begun repeating the mistakes of the past." The young man said before he took out a scroll and pulled out Team RWBY's cell numbers and began sending a text to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Came a familiar voice as Roman exited the Bulwark surprising Blake.

(At the Docks)

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soo why don't you animals try and pick up the pace." Roman said as he looked to the White Fang who went to carry out the order as this wasn't right at all.

(With Sun and Blake)

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she began getting up and drawing forth Gambol Shroud.

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Sun called trying to stop her but it was too late as the Cat Faunus jumped down.

(With Blake)

Blake peaking around some creates watching Roman yelling at the White Fang members while sticking to the shadows.

"No you idiot, this isn't the leash!" Roman said before he relies, Blake came up behind him and put her sword to his neck, with a sharp spike held at his skin if she apply more pressure, she could making him bleed a bit, as he started to say, "What the? Oh for the love of."

The lookout members of the white Fang held up their gun at Blake as she said, "Nobody move!" But the members remain steady and ready to take the first shot when they see it to save Romans no matter of how much of a racist asshole he is to them.

"Wow. Take it easy there little lady," Roman said as Blake wasn't, as she became focus on the white Fang members, she reach up with her free and to her bow, removing it as she said, "Brothers of the white Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

Blake is demanding, as the white fang heard her lower their weapons for now as Roman started saying, "Ok didn't you get the memo?"

Blake glare at the criminal asshole as she said in a demanding voice, "What are you talking about?

"The white Fang and I are going in on a joint Business together," Roman said to her with a smug look on his face as he knew Blake wasn't going to kill him yet without answer, if she ever could that is.

Blake didn't like where it was going as she try to put the pressure on him as she held her sword more at an angle as if she ever cut his neck, it would bleed out fast as she demanded, "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to you little operation.

Soon after than the sound of jet engine roar as above, two more aircraft's came around with Roman smiling as he said, "I wouldn't call it a little operation." But before Blake relies what Roman cane was, the end part pop open, and fire a shot at the ground forcing Blake to let go of him, as he made a break for it to a safer distant, as he still had a job to do.

Soon Yang came in and with a roar punched Roman in the face as the Criminal didn't see it coming as Yang smiled. "Hey Blakey we've been looking everywhere for you." Yang said happy to see Blake was ok.

Soon Ice Spears shot forth as Blake looked and saw Weiss had arrived as well. "Don't look to deep into this I just want some answers is all." Weiss said as she glared at Blake but softened as she saw Blake came here to find evidence.

(Up on a crane)

The blue hooded girl saw the whole thing as she looked and saw Yang there as her hood feel off revealing Rosaria as the girl was wide eyed at what she saw. "Hey Rosy how's my adorable baby sister doing?" Came a younger Yang's voice inside Rosaria's mind as she was wide eyed and grabbed it.

"N-No shut up, shut up shut up!" She cried out drowning the voices out.

"Of course you're not adorable anymore probably why we all ditched you." Came the young Yang's voice as Rosaria then smiled and laughed insanely as she was quiet about it.

"Yes that's the true you, you never came looking for me after you all promised to protect me and be my family." Rosaria laughed insanely to herself as she got up as she saw it as her Silver Eyes turned Azure Blue as inside some of the Faunus of the White Fang were small taints of blue her essence through the Chevaliers.

"Well then why don't I take it all away from you big sister Ruby…?" Rosaria said as she had a flashback when she had returned to Patch only to see her family living happily without her like she didn't exist like they forgot her. "You had everything I wanted back taken by you, I need to take it away from you to be even." Rosy said in her unstable voice as no doubt this girls psyche was fractured and broken making her very mentally unstable.

*Insert Blood+ OST: Diva's Song

Rosaria began to harmonize her voice and her Aura so it may echo across the docks as now all those with the D-Base inside them will awaken and be her desired beings. Being whose intention were clear to her as day was to night.

(With the Group)

"What the Hell?" Roman asked as he heard the song as some of the Faunus stiffened up.

"Where the heck is this song coming from?" Yang asked as Blake saw some of the White Fang seemed out of it.

"Wait this is Rosie's go to song but who's singing it?" Weiss asked as she heard it echo. "No that's not right where is it coming from?" Weiss asked as she looked around for the source of the song.

"Hey you ok man?" A White Fang Member asked hoping his friend was ok but to his shock his friend began to snarl as his body began to go through some sort of metamorphosis. His body began to change to a more monstrous form resembling that of a bat like creature as his clothing was torn apart while his mouth salivated for its meal source.

The White Fang Member yelled out in shock before the other members saw their teammates and allies change form. Even some of the VTOL's crashed as WBY was in shock. The Creatures then stabbed at their pray with their blade like claws before they began to drain out their blood like leaches as the Faunus screamed out in pain while this had also added to their own numbers.

"What the hell?!" Roman called out as he was shocked to see this as he knew to avoid those fangs and claws at all costs.

"HOLY!?" Yang called as she ducked from one of these Monsters as Weiss made a shield to protect herself from them.

(With Ruby)

Ruby saw her team was here as with Ruby was Penny as she was wide eyed that Monsters were attacking as she saw some of them had remnants of a White Fang Uniform. "What the Hell?" Ruby asked as Penny was also shocked by this.

"Chiropterans…" Penny said as this was what Ironwood warned him about when it came to possible threats.

"What?" Ruby asked as these Chiropterans were draining blood from any living thing they came across.

"Monsters who feed upon the blood of living beings be they human or Faunus." Came the voice of another as Ruby looked and saw the man from Friday as he looked to the young Rose. "And Ruby Rose, I have found you at last." The man said as he then drew a dagger from his sleeve causing Ruby to go wide eyed and draw forth Crescent Rose.

"Stand back you, you're the serial killer aren't you?!" Ruby demanded as she looked at the man.

"Not at all in fact we, share a common enemy, those Chiropteran down there, and I have the means for you to kill them." The man said as Ruby looked and saw Dust Bullets were only slowing them down not killing them.

*End OST

"Ok let's say I believe you what is this weapon." Ruby asked as the man took the dagger and cut off his bandaged right arm revealing to Ruby's shock a red scaled clawed hand as this was shocking to Ruby. The man then slit the palm of his hand drawing blood before he put it in his mouth. And as if out of nowhere the man gave a sorrowful look to Ruby before vanishing and appearing before her with their lips smashing against each other as Ruby was wide eyed by this.

Ruby's eyes were widened at the fact her first kiss was stolen by a complete stranger but to her shock she quickly felt something enter her mouth. It wasn't a tongue as it was wet and liquid but oddly enough tasty and nourishing. As Ruby felt this she quickly realized what it was as it was the man's blood as she didn't realize what he was doing till she felt her heart rate increase unnaturally. Ruby's silver Eyes began to turn Red before the man got the last drop of blood in before he separated.

*Insert Blood+ OST Chasing Thru Time

The Man then took out a cloth wrapped item from his Cello Case and gave it to Ruby as it unwrapped revealing an oddly shaped Katana weapon. Ruby out of pure instinct drew the blade forth as she saw the groove on the blade and the red gem at the base as this sword was elegantly designed. Ruby out of pure instinct sliced her left hands palm over the blade where it jutted out at the base and to Penny's shock Ruby's blood began to fil the grooves as the blade began to drip at the tip. Ruby then jumped down as she saw her pray and in her more primal mind the Queen was about to Clean house.

(Docks Ground Area)

"There's too many of them!" Yang called out as she punched one in the chest send it back but the creatures kept coming.

"We need a plan!" Blake called as she wished Ruby was here since even though her plans were reckless they worked thus far. Soon to their shock a blade sliced through the arm cutting it clean off before a sword stabbed through the creature's chest as it roared in pain before releasing a death gasp. Soon they saw the stub where the arm used to be began to crystalize as it spread up the stub as it was doing the same at the chest area.

Soon the mysterious savior vanished and cut the head off of a Chiropteran before stabbing another in the chest. As the Chiropteran began to crystalize where it was stabbed as its blood spewed out showing it too was crystalizing as the blood that spewed out had crystalized parts in it.

Soon as the Chiropterans saw this their eyes began to glow red one by one as Yang saw the one who did this was Ruby. "Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby looked to them as her eyes were now blood red as opposed to their Silver Color.

"That's Ruby?" Weiss asked as she saw Ruby's face was covered in these creatures blood as she looked like a cold and merciless killer with his her face did not display emotions.

*End OST

*Insert Blood+ OST Saya's Victory

The Chiropterans roared out as their glowing red eyes with hair from their previous forms showed as well as their individual Faunus parts as they all salivated. They glared at Ruby as the red eyed Huntress in Training forgone Crescent Rose in favor of the Katana weapon as Blake saw it. The Chiropterans attacked Ruby in a rush attack as they came at Ruby like she was some sort of Bitch in Heat as far as Blake could tell as her nose caught the scent of primal lust from them like wild animals seeking to mate with the opposite gender of their species.

Ruby dodged to the left as she not only left behind Red Rose pedals but also an after image of herself as Yang saw Ruby was faster than before. Ruby then cut one across the face as the Chiropteran roared in pain as its face began to crystalize as Ruby then turned her weapon to a reverse grip and stabbed behind her before pulling the sword out. But the Chiropteran did not crystalized as it then bit into Ruby before the girl then poked its eyes out before cutting its head off killing it.

"Wow." Yang said as she was surprised Ruby was bitten but before she could act Ruby was ok and had killed the monster. Blake was oddly scared as none of them had seen this side of Ruby before ever.

Ruby looked at her sword and saw it was no longer ripping her blood to which Ruby then flipped the Sword to a reverse grip once more as Weiss wondered what Ruby was doing before to their shock she cut her palm on the weapon allowing the grooves to once more be filled with her blood. Weiss wanted to scold Ruby for that as the anemic girl should not do that but then to Weiss shock once the blade was dripping her blood at the tip Ruby sliced a Chiropteran at the leg area causing it to also began crystalizing as Blake and Weiss saw it.

"Her blood." Blake began as she saw this. "Her blood is like poison to these things they're attracted to her because of her blood but it's a double edged sword because it also kills them." Blake said as Weiss saw where the poison part came from.

Ruby used her Semblance with her new speed boost to cut through as many Chiropterans as she could as when she passed multiple of them she left a tunnel of rose pedals behind before appearing at the end of the line of the crowd. Ruby then swung the sword to the side whipping off the Blood on it causing it to splatter a bit as soon the Chiropterans let out a death gasp before their blood spewed out as it crystalized as the blood came out with large red crystals as well as Ruby then looked to her team with glowing red eyes.

*End OST

Weiss was very unnerved as Ruby walked torts them dragging the sword on the ground creating a very ominous sound that created sparks as she did so. As Ruby walked torts them her face began to soften as her crimson eyes began to shift back to their Silver color as Ruby began to pass out. "Ruby!" Yang called but soon the man from before appeared as he grabbed Ruby in a gentle catch before she could fully fall as Weiss was wide eyed.

"W-who are you?" Weiss asked as she was shocked to see this stranger show up out of nowhere.

"I am Haji and I can't explain everything until Ruby awakens and we see Ozpin but please know I am a friend." Haji said as he held Ruby much like he did when he first found Saya after her awakening.

"Haji?" Weiss asked as Blake saw the name was from the East.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked as she looked to Haji.

"It's a long story that I cannot reveal until Ruby awakens and we see Ozpin." Haji said as he seemed very much focused on having Ozpin explain everything to them.

"Why can't you just tell us now you creep!?" Yang demanded as she didn't care how hot this guy was he knew what had just happened to Ruby and she wanted answers.

"Two reasons, one Ozpin can confirm to you all that my tale is true and two I don't want to repeat myself more than needed." Haji said as Weiss and Blake understood.

"That actually makes sense less time needed in the long run to get people up to speed." Weiss said Blake agreed with that assumption.

But all in all everyone had one all-knowing and unanimous question gnawing at their minds. What was going on and why did it affect Ruby specifically.

Meanwhile Penny who saw this was now unnerved as she saw Ruby drink that man's blood and go into a state of blood lust. Penny was worried for Ruby her first friend who she had assumed was Anemic but apparently that was wrong. As Penny looked to where Ruby was being carried by the tall man with the monster hand who kissed Ruby she felt like Ironwood would know what was going on, but she also feared of what Mr. Ironwood would do to Ruby if he found out what she was and it turned out to be dangerous.

(Scene Break Cinder)

Cinder and Emerald were on their way to visit Roman Torchwick after they heard what happened. They were all trying to figure out how those Faunus became Chiropterans as Rosaria to her knowledge had only 2 known Chevaliers from her blood possibly 4 if you count one of her associates and Tyrion even though Tyrion's Chevalier origin didn't come from Rosaria. Cinder was tasked to train Rosaria and the girl seemed to work better with a scythe which ironically one person among them was a master of. As she walked though she soon saw Mercury Black appeared as Cinder looked and saw Rosaria with him and among them were two more people.

"Rosaria where did you run off to?" Cinder asked as she honest to God hated Rosaria. Amongst Salem's inner circle it was like Rosaria could do no wrong as she had a hunch Rosaria was responsible for that Chiropteran Outbreak before as the blue hooded girl smiled.

"Oh I was at the docks all night I had to pick up some of my Chevaliers and let's just say I was able to change the plan up a bit." Rosaria said as Cinder silently growled. Rosaria has been making revisions after revision to their scheme to divide the Kingdoms as Cinder was tempted many times to cut off the girls head. But Salem would know instantly what she did and Maiden Power be damned as Cinder's life would in turn be forfeit.

"Wait some of your Chevaliers?" Cinder asked as soon to her shock Mercury walked out and three others as she saw who the newest one was as she was shocked. "You turned Adam Taurus?!" Cinder asked in shock as Rosaria smiled.

"I didn't turn him, I gave him my 'gift,' and I also gave it to Whitley Schnee here during my stay at Atlas, Mercury Black sometime after we fought the Fall Maiden, and finally Yoosung Gold here." Rosaria said as she motioned to her newest Chevaliers as the newest ones Yoosung was a sort of Samurai thing going on as to kick it all off he was a Faunus.

"Well take away Adam and you almost have a Team RWBY if you use Mercury's last name." Emerald said as Cinder was then wide eyed at what Rosaria was doing.

"That's right Emerald. Meet my own Team RWBY comprised of Rosaria Rose, Whitely Schnee, Mercury Black, and Yoosung Gold." Rosaria bragged as she then smiled showing off her vampire like fangs. "Say hello my Chevaliers." Rosaria said as the four nodded with a small bow but it seems Adam was still trying to fight it while Mercury was having more trouble.

"Yes mistress." They all said as Cinder was now worried.

'Salem you made an error Rosaria isn't ready for field combat, the girl she's ruin my plan which in turn ruins yours.' Cinder thought as she knew Rosaria was mentally unstable as the appearance of being a cure adorable girl was the mask to hide her insanity.

"Where's Tyrion?" Cinder asked as she knew Tyrion was almost never far away from Rosaria without a good reason.

"I sent him to find the Summer Maiden for me nothing majorly important mind you." Rosaria said as she then smiled.

"Fine, but don't ruin this we are at a key point right now so I need you for the love of God to stay hidden otherwise you'll ruin everything." Cinder said as Rosaria smiled.

"Oh don't worry by the Vytal Festival everything will have gone as planned on everyone's spots." Rosaria said as she smiled sweetly but Cinder knew that smile and everything about Rosaria was nothing more than a fractured psyche ready to snap at anyone who sets her off and the ones who set her off don't survive long.

'She may ruin everything.' Cinder thought before she left to locate Roman Torchwick knowing she needed to play damage control since Rosaria decided to play her games with those Faunus.

*Insert Blood+ Opening 1: Aozora no Namida (Tears of Heaven) English Dub

Lyrics by xXxTeaChanxXx

Vocals by Just Kay Today

Music starts to play as the moon was blood red and two roses fell from it one red and one blue. The two roses one blue and one red landed where two scythes were stabbed into the ground both of which held intents in them as the red one had a red gem at the base of the blade while both had a hood stuck to the pommel as the scythes mirrored each other in design and opposed each other in color and design bases.

-I was all alone standing in the darkness-

The screen showed Ruby and Rosaria buried in a snowy field as the snow was stained red with blood as the girls both lacked clothing as from the sky Rose Pedals of Red and Blue rained down while the Title appeared.

 **BLOOD RWBY**

-That was when I found out the meaning of your sadness-

The drum rolled as the screen then showed Ruby's silver eyes turn red as Crescent Rose entered a sword form as the indents filled with Ruby's blood.

-Even with these Tear I will have to face my fears! I just don't want to hurt anyone I hold dear!-

The screen showed Ruby slashing her way through Chiropterans as she used her Blood's natural abilities against them forcing them to crystalize as she roared out in challenge against them.

-The wind keeps on blowing and ocean flowing-

The screen switched to show Ruby and her teammates facing away from her as Ruby was lifting her hand up and for a split moment blood appeared on it as it did on her face before returning to her normal self.

-Everyday they are moving in a path towards tomorrow-

The screen showed Rosaria in a similar spot but as she glared at Ruby with her piercing sapphire eyes her face was covered in blood as with her hair and hands as the white of her clothing was stained red. It then flashed for a moment to Rosaria when she was in that prisoner garb at the Atlas facility.

-I have to keep going on why can't my heart start moving-

The screen then showed Ruby and Rosaria walking down a path torts each other as rose pedals flew off their hoods showing this was a confrontation and a family reunion as with Ruby was Haji and a young boy around her age who came from a farming origin. Behind Rosaria was the infamous Nathan and Tyrion as the twins glared down at each other while the two Chevaliers followed their Queen loyally. The screen showed they were in a field of roses before it began to flash between a battlefield of flames and the field of roses before the two queens eyes turned to their respected colors.

-I wonder what fate awaits me! What does life have in store! I do not want any regrets I'm Glad that I was born-

The screen showed Ruby and Rosaria fighting each other as they swung there scythe at each other as Ruby was trying desperately to keep from harming her sister while Rosaria had the smile of an insane and broken girl while trying to kill Ruby.

-Even when I am feeling sad there's courage deep within I just know I will find the light and one day rise again-

Both teams RWBY and Dark RWBY were battling each other as Weiss was fighting Whitely desperately trying to help him break out of Rosaria's control and hold of him. Yang was fighting Mercury holding nothing back even if Mercury was a victim of Rosaria's madness. Blake was fighting Yoosung as the two Faunus strikes at each other no doubt trying to end the other.

-Tears of the blue sky are still falling around me!-

The screen showed Rosaria in the darkness in a fetal position crying as her tears were tears of blood as she tried to cover her ears from the voices and people near her wanting desperately to be left alone. The trauma of Rosaria's life the pain and suffering was too much for her to bare as she wanted the pain to end no matter what.

-But I know someday those tears will change into a smile-

The screen showed Ruby trying to get into the darkness trying desperately to reach Rosaria to save her from the pain without taking her life. But Rosaria saw her and tried desperately to block her out and get away from Ruby with fear etched into the blue rose's eyes as Ruby wanted to save her no matter what.

When Ruby was mere inches away from Rosaria the Blue Rose Reaper slapped Ruby's hand away and ran deeper into the darkness leaving a saddened Ruby as she was drawn back into the light as Rose Pedals fell from the sky once more showing Rosaria may be more damaged than first thought.

*End Song

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the first official chapter of BLOOD RWBY. Now originally I was planning on using OC's for this but when I saw Whitely I cast away that idea now if you haven't already guessed Adam is now one of Rosaria's Chevaliers and three of her five Chevaliers form her own Team as you can already guess what they form.

Team "Dark," RWBY

R: Rosaria Rose/Rosy Sapphire Red/Diva

W: Whitely Schnee

B: Mercury Black

Y: Yoosung Gold

ESKK: Now then since I got this out of the way I do hope to see you all again real soon so remember as you leave to leave behind a review and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 2

BLOOD RWBY

ESKK: Hey new chapter for my fanfic as this will be mainly explanations as to what Ruby is and her waking up after her blood fueled combat high. Anyway before you ask Ruby will in fact modify Crescent Rose so it can be capable of fighting Chiropterans in the future and for those who reviewed I will say thank you for your reviews I'm really glad as least someone is reading my fanfic. Anyway let's begin shall we.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or RWBY

(Start Beacon Headmasters Office a week after the incident at the docks)

Ozpin saw a familiar face enter his office as the man could easily access it both through normal and dangerous means as he looked. "Haji it's been a while." Ozpin said as Haji nodded to the Wizard.

"Yes it had Ozpin considering that is the name you go by now." Haji said as it appears Ozpin was a lot older than most.

"Still you see through me even after you gained your Aura and quite possibly a very dangerous Semblance." Ozpin said as Haji nodded.

"So you have said many times before when you and I battled Salem side by side with the help of the previous Blue Queen." Haji said as he walked over to the desk as Ozpin poured some Coffee.

"Yes well when you and Qrow told me Ms. Rose was a Chiropteran Queen adopted by Summer I had assumed she may have been yours." Ozpin said as he gave a cup to Haji as well.

"Well I apologize then but I did not aid in her and her sisters conception." Haji said as he reached for the cup and took a small sip of it.

"Yes the silver eyes are a rare trait she and her twin may be the first of their kind to have an Aura, and the Silver Eyes." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee. "Though it still surprises me how to this day you are able to reject Salem's influence on the Crimson Eyes Chevaliers and now suffer for it." Ozpins said as Haji looked pleased if only the slightest.

"I made a promise to Saya before she passed during the fall and Rise of Mantel. But I had chosen my own path and not even Salem will change it for me but that is not why I am here." Haji said as Ozpin looked.

"It involves Ms. Rose and her lost twin." Ozpin said as Haji nodded.

"Yes I have been doing scouting around Remnant in places Qrow can't even reach to seek information on Salem and our missing Rose and had learned a few things for example what had become of her after, Summer's death that one mission." Haji said as he drank his coffee as his arm was bandaged to cover the real form of the hand. Ozpin listened as Haji then sighed to Ozpin in slight despair. "I cannot say much but do not trust Lionheart for starters and keep a close eye on the students from Haven one team among them is not who they say they are I can identify them because one of those members is not human." Haji began as Ozpin looked.

"I see so that's why you came back or at least one of the reasons." Ozpin said as he looked to Haji with concern to what he had found out.

"Yes James should no longer be included in this inner circle after the heinous act he committed with Raven's aid." Haji said as Ozpin looked. "Rosaria is with the enemy from the ruins of the lab she was kept in that Raven had hand delivered her to mind you and let's just say the results weren't to my liking." Haji said as he handed a file to Ozpin from his Cello Case and a flash drive as Ozpin opened the files before quickly closing them as the opening image was already gruesome in its own way.

"Before she was just an innocent girl and thanks to Raven and James they basically created a monster, they created another Diva." Haji said as Ozpin looked appalled by this as he knew what Diva had endured do to Amshel and Joel Goldsmith in the old world and needless to say the fact James had repeated the mistakes of the past believing Chiropterans a threat period Ozpin didn't feel very comfortable allowing James to come in from Atlas considering he may very well bring a fleet of all things.

"What do you say would be the best course of action?" Ozpin asked as he always trusted Haji's council since Haji had experienced two world wars and the Vietnam War in the old world followed by the fall of Earth and birth of Remnant before the Great War the last of which Ozpin and Haji fought side by side with Saya only to lose her that day as well, Haji has more experiences with mistakes then even Ozpin himself.

"I would suggest we be silent about this but if James Ironwood arrives send him back he will no doubt cause a scene and if he learns that you, Tai, and Qrow had harbored a Chiropteran Queen then I fear he will not be one to reason with anymore." Haji said as he knew that from personal experience.

"Did you inform Qrow and Tai of this that Raven had hand in Rosaria's disappearance?" Ozpin asked as he was worried for the two.

"I told Qrow and asked him not to tell Tai, not only would Tai relapse into a deep depression but I fear once he comes out of it the feeling of betrayal from Raven will no doubt cause Tai to make an irrational decision." Haji said as Ozpin looked concerned. "But… Qrow is not only gathering information but on a manhunt for Raven hopefully if Raven knows what's good for her which I doubt she'll know to stay out of Qrow's line of sight otherwise Qrow may just about lose his temper and attack." Haji explained as Ozpin understood this.

"So Lionheart is a traitor and James caused a little girl her innocents." Ozpin said as Haji saw Ozpin was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do next with this new information involving Raven, James, and Lionheart who Ozpin had trusted the later of the three.

"I don't know but letting Ironwood into this inner circle with the fact he had made such reckless and at times ruthless decisions for the security of the world as he claims will only cause us more problems." Haji said as Ozpin understood that much. "When this meeting with Ms. Rose is over I suggest you send a message to James tell him not to come to Beacon use whatever tactics you must but make sure James is not in Beacon especially with a fleet of all things." Haji said as Ozpin understood knowing how impulsive James can be about a great deal of things.

"I will do what I can to help but it will be hard and if I must show him this evidence know I do this to prove a point against James." Ozpin said as Haji nodded in understanding. "So I'm to assume two things here, one Ms. Rose is to awaken today from what you can tell, and two you intent to be her Chevalier." Ozpin said as Haji nodded to both.

"And one more thing as to not arouse suspicion I would appreciate a job here for the duration of Ruby's enrollment that way I can keep a close eye on her." Haji said as Ozpin understood.

"Well I do suppose the shrubbery could use a bit of touching up every now and again." Ozpin said as he remembered when he had met Saya and Haji when the two came upon his home with the twins Kanade and Hibiki as well as how they asked for a place to rest and promised to repay him. Haji would have made a great horticulturist with the beauty Haji and the three girls had given his already wonderful home. "But if I may request can you assist a few teachers with their classes as well, mainly Glynda, Peter, and Barty." Ozpin requested as Haji had centuries of history and combat under his belt to fit all three classes.

"If they require my aid then I shall provide it but for the time being I shall assist with Glynda's class as a primary focus." Haji said as Ozpin understood.

"Then we are in agreement then." Ozpin said as he looked to Haji who nodded. But both knew right now Ruby was in a state where if she was made aware of everything she might very well break. For now they felt it was best to inform her on what she is and try and keep Rosaria a secret for now, if Haji is right then no doubt Salem has her in her clutches meaning they no longer had the advantage of the Silver Eyes alone anymore. Worse part was Salem now has with her the only person who could kill her with their blood alone meaning Salem had the advantage over them when it comes to possible weaknesses.

(Scene Break later Nurses Office)

Team WBY were gathered around there sleeping Leader who had been transfused with a lot of blood to get her strength back up after she wiped out those monsters once known as the White Fang. Weiss was shocked by it with how Ruby's normal Silver Eyes had become red and she became a killing machine. Blake of course was more scared of Ruby now wondering what could have made her turn into that and kill her former comrades in cold blood which Blake approved the later seeing as they became those things but if they set off Ruby she may come after them all next.

Yang was worried sick for Ruby as she saw Ruby was probably going through some things as Yang hoped Ruby was ok. She couldn't lose another sister as Ruby was the last younger sister she had left with them all after what happened to Rosaria. When Tai had noticed Rosy was missing they asked Ruby about it but Ruby told them she couldn't tell. They eventually were able to coax it out of her but they found out to late since the day they found out was also the day just before Summer was reported KIA and when Ruby realized this she cried for a good 2 weeks. Yang couldn't blame her father for shutting down like that since, Summer; and Rosaria were both dead Tai blamed himself while Ruby blamed herself for a whole year for not telling anyone.

"Any changes." Came the voice of Weiss as she walked in carrying in her arms some text books and school work as Blake followed close behind.

"Nope none." Yang said as she was worried for Ruby.

"But what happened to her back there though?" Blake asked as she was worried about their leader.

"I honestly have no clue Blake." Yang said as she looked to the sleeping Ruby in worry.

It was then that Ruby began to stir as her eyes twitched and with a moan she got up and opened her eyes as she looked around and saw Yang who was shocked to see Ruby was ok and awake. "Ruby you're ok!" Weiss called happy to see Ruby was alright.

"That's my line!" Yang called but Ruby smiled a bit.

"Hey guys." Ruby greeted as she looked around confused. "What happened?" Ruby asked as she looked around trying to remember the last thing she did.

"You don't remember?" Blake asked as that was shocking and considering how much Ruby loved weapons and fighting she would remember the fight play by play after that night.

"No nothing." Ruby said as she tried hard to remember but the memory would not make itself known at all.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Weiss asked as maybe they can figure out what Ruby last did before she went completely HAM on those monsters the other night.

"Well I just arrived at the roof seeing the whole thing going down, and then that Cello player guy appeared, I think he was a Huntsman or maybe a Faunus because when he unwrapped his bandages there was some kind of monster claw there." Ruby said recalling what she last did as Blake knew there was now Faunus like that anywhere to her current knowledge. "Hey then drew blood from that hand which was weird and even stranger when he put it in his mouth. He of course apologized for something and then he…" Ruby recalled as she then went wide eyed and held her lips in shock as she remembered what he did. "He… kissed me." Ruby said as Yang went wide eyed.

"THAT FUCKER DID WHAT!?" Yang yelled as she exploded (Literally) as her hair began to move like fire and her eyes turned red.

"I… think, no I think he forced fed me his blood with that kiss." Ruby began as she gagged at both mentioned gross parts as she then continued. "Next thing I know I blacked out and woke up here." Ruby said as Blake looked concerned.

"Was his blood possibly some sort of steroid?" Blake began as she remembered how Ruby's blood seemed to hurt those monsters even though it attracted them like a male cat to a bitch in heat. "Or maybe… it might have awoken something inside Ruby's very being." Blake theorized as Weiss looked.

"Well whatever those things are or were they won't bother anyone anymore… by the way Ruby Ozpin wanted to see us after you woke up so I'll get the nurse and let her know you're up." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby before leaving the room.

"So… food." Ruby said as she was very hungry right now for something to eat.

(Meanwhile in Vale)

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale as a certain Shop was reopening after Ruby had saved it from theft. Currently the old Store Owner was hanging the sign as a man of his age shouldn't be doing that but someone had to do it. As he worked he soon began to climb down but before he could get his feet on the floor he slipped and landed hard.

The old man looked up to see a girl with green hair and an adventurer type combat uniform. "Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here." The red eyed and brown skinned girl said as she helped the old man up. "Would you mind pointing me to the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled up a paper with the shops name on it.

The old man nodded as he recognized where the shop was as he then gave the directions.

(Meanwhile)

A young man in a black and grey armored combat suit waited behind a wall as his black eyes looked over to his green haired ally with a small smirk on his face. The girl waved to the old man as a thankyou as she was walking away and arrived to the group. "I knew you were lost." The boy said as he looked to his green haired friend with a taunt evident.

"Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said as she offered a wallet full of Lien to Mercury.

"That's not your money." Mercury said as the girl looked to him offering the stolen wallet.

"But it can be yours for five minutes of silence." She offered as she needed those five minute.

"How about no." Came a new voice from the shadows as Rosaria walked out with a small smile on her face. "Unless you want Cinder to find out what you are doing." She taunted as Mercury then straightened up before his Queen even if her blood inside him forced him to do so.

"Yeah I'm going to have to turn that wallet down, Emerald." Mercury said as the Chevalier looked down upon Emerald.

"I hate you, you know that." She said as Rosaria then smiled as she got in Emeralds face.

"Then kill me." She taunted as she smiled at her. "Kill me right here go for my neck and cut my head off even use your Semblance to make me look like a Grimm to yourself." Rosaria taunted as she was all but daring Emerald to do the deed.

"Yeah no." Emerald said for two reasons, one she didn't want to incur Cinder's bosses wrath, and two she didn't want to incur Rosaria's brain washed love by blood slave's wrath as well knowing they can kill them all without even trying thanks to their 'augmentations,' by Rosaria's 'great gift.'

As the trio walked Rosaria had her blue hood up as she looked around almost skipping on the side walk a bit as Mercury naturally stayed close to her. "So why did you and your little meat slave here come along anyway." Emerald asked as originally she intended to bring Mercury for this job but Rosaria only loaned him out if she got to come along.

"I like books of course." Rosaria said spinning around a bit as she looked almost like an innocent little girl enjoying her youth now. "I'm hoping he has my favorite there, but also I've been hearing some people say his store has a regular visitor by a blond haired man who was very flamboyant." Rosaria said as she hoped said man was there today.

"So that's why." Rosaria said figuring this man must be of importance to Rosaria here.

(A few blocks later)

The trio entered the shop as Rosaria all but ran in like a little girl in a toy store as she ran around looking at all the books hoping to find her favorite book here today. As she ran around looking for the book she used her semblance as she ran around leaving behind a trail of blue rose pedals as she pulled on out before either tossing it, putting it in a small basket, or putting it back all together.

Emerald then rung the front bell as when she did a voice answered from the back room where the products of books were stored away. "Be right there." The voice called as Rosaria looked for the book in question and some new ones for later.

"Oh Emerald can you buy these ones I want them!" Rosaria called like a little girl wanting a new toy or dress as she held the growing pile of books in her basket.

'She does know we're going to kill him right paying won't matter.' Emerald thought as she knew the girl was aware but she was just numb to it all no doubt or just simply enjoyed the act of taking a life instead.

Soon a man walked in as he was carrying to large stacks of books as he took the books to where they needed to go. "Welcome to Tuskon's book trade. Home to every book under the sun." He said as the books were put away. "How may I -Uh…." He began seeing an unnerving sight of Rosaria grabbing any book that caught her eye and making the grey haired boy hold it for her while she hunted for more and Emerald who simply smiled to him. "How may I help you?" He asked as he felt unnerved especially by Rosaria.

Then Rosaria Rose dashed to Tuskon as she held the books she found while dragging Mercury who she had made her book pack mule for holding said books of interest. "Do you have more books like these ones?! I really like them!?" She asked all happy and smiles like a little kid with a new toy for her to use.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'." Emerald asked trying to ignore Emerald behind her.

"Yes, we do," Tukson answered, keeping an eye on the young woman before him.

"That's great!" Emerald said in excitement.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked, hiding his nervousness.

"No…" Emerald started.

"YES!" Rosaria cut in as she heard of that book. "Oh and do you also have the other one that goes with it, what was it…" Rosaria asked herself trying to remember the name. "Oh I remember now!" Rosaria called as she snapped her fingers remembering the books name. "The Rose Girl and the Broken Doll!" She said as she smiled. "Do you have that one also?" She asked happily and very giddy about it as Tuskon was unnerved.

This girl seemed very sweet like sugar and cookies but she had just asked for a book that is very… well let's just say it's not for the light of heart. The story tells of a Girl and her Doll the girl was abducted from her home at a young age with her mother killed after her mother bought her that doll on her birthday. When the Girl was abducted and treated to horrible things that no child should endure and she began to call the doll her mother when she started hearing her mother's voice when no one else could. The doll began telling the girl to do horrible things that the girl in her broken, scared, and mentally unstable state did so without a second thought. She then began her escape trying to avoid getting caught until the very end of it all.

Of course the narrative was told as a flashback as the girl years later had turned into a sociopathic serial killer posing as a sweet innocent girl and she began to connect that doll to her mother almost obsessively. It only got worse as she learned many 'skills,' of the act of killing that she began to abduct many people, old and young but her main motive were those who were similar to her lost family as she tortured and killed them before setting them up as a stand in family that when police eventually found what she did she was already long gone leaving no evidence behind pointing to her.

Eventually the girl reunited with her twin and her family but by then the damage was beyond any hope of repair the sweet girl they all once knew was long gone and in her place was a deranged serial killer. Of course the story ended on a bittersweet note as the sister had been trying to find her lost kin for many years and was given the choice to either kill her or let her live. The story did not show what happened save for the ending picture of the doll covered in blood and two roses in front of it one red and one blue. So when Tuskon found the girl liked such a book he looked to her possible purchases and found they were some disturbing books there for a 15 year old to have among some more innocent ones as well.

"Oh, oh what about Violet Garden, in paperback." Rosaria asked as she looked. "I've been looking all over Vale for that one but it's either sold out or they don't have it." Rosaria added as she looked to Tuskon.

"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury said as Rosaria squealed at that knowledge.

"Ohh, options are nice, Rosy." Emerald said as Rosaria smiled as Emerald had one thought. 'If she wasn't an insane psychopath she would be even more damn right adorable.' Emerald thought as Rosaria really was an adorable little sushi roll.

"Ehh, no pictures. Hey do you have any comics?" Mercury asked.

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh Mercury if you find Magical Girl Momo Sakura can you pick it up for me I always wanted to read that when people told me about it!" Rosaria said as Mercury nodded.

"He has it!" He called as Rosaria smiled almost on the verge of making a loud squeal.

'Bundle of energy isn't she.' Tuskon thought as he saw the girl was easy to appease here if this was what he thought it was.

"Oh no wait, what about The Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.

"Umm... I... Don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said.

"Oh." Mercury said slamming a book shut as Rosaria's cheerful aura stopped all of a sudden as it sounded like she heard something she didn't like.

"I'm sorry did you just say… you don't have The Third Crusade?" She asked clearly not pleased with such unamusing information.

"Oh by she's not happy now." Emerald began as she saw Rosaria wasn't very friendly when people upset her. "What was this place called again?" Emerald asked as she saw Mercury was ready to attack under Rosaria's single command.

"Tukson's book trade." Tukson said as he saw the tone change on these two fast.

"And you're Tukson." Emerald said.

"That's right." Tukson said.

"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald said.

"And what was it again?" Emerald asked.

"Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.

"Except The Third Crusade." Emerald added as she looked to Rosaria who was ready to kill now like she always was as her silver eyes began to turn sapphire blue under her hood giving off an ominous glow.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.

"Its false advertising!" Emerald shouted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emerald said as Mercury closed the blinds, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson said.

"And you know why we are here." Emerald said.

"Yes." Tukson growled.

Mercury walked up to the counter, "So are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked as Rosaria was ready with Mercury standing next to her.

"YES!" Tukson called out but as he got his claws out and jumped onto the table but before he could attack his body stopped moving as if something was holding him back as he gasped in shock.

"You know… I was planning on letting you live you know." Rosaria said as she then flicked her head to the side causing Tukson's arm to snap out of place but not enough to make it rip open. Of course Tukson screamed in pain as he hoped someone would hear. "In fact I was willing to overlook the lack of the Third Crusade also." Rosaria said flicking her head again to the opposite direction causing his legs to break as well. "I was even going to convince the White Fang to look the other way with you but the minute you decided to fight back to run to Vacuo." She said as she glared at him clenching her hands into fists causing his good arm to break as well as the crunching snapping sound was sick even to Emerald. "You sealed your fate." Rosaria said as she snapped her fingers causing Tukson to go wide eyed as he saw his blood shoot out as hardened spikes from within his own body as he realized what that girl was doing.

"You're controlling my blood?!" He called as such a semblance would make the perfect murder weapon after all how can you point to her as the killer if no one in recorded history has ever had such a horrifying and deadly semblance and not get caught with it being active.

"Yes I am." She said in a dull voice as she glared at Tukson. "But now… I think these books are now on the house." She said as she lifted her arm up with the hand open like a Jedi or a Sith of sorts. "Now… please die now." She said sweetly before twisting her hand causing Tukson's neck to snap breaking his neck and killing him instantly as Rosaria smiled insanely at this.

"I'm going to eat now can you get the books ready to bring Mercury?" Rosaria said as Mercury nodded.

"You got it." He said as his Chevalier instincts told him to do so for the one who turned him. Rosaria then opened her mouth as inside them were fangs were here canines were to which she then went at Tukson's corpse before she began to feed as the blood from before had already gotten on her white clothing turning it from white to red.

(Later outside after clean up)

"Rosaria… that was brutal even for you." Emerald said as Mercury was holding a large box of books they had 'bought,' for Rosaria as the girl was once more in her pure white and blue outfit as the blood was cleaned off with Lemon juice from the back.

"I know but we got such a great deal." Rosaria said with a smile as she then looked.

"Want to go shopping then I do want a new dress after all, Schnee is paying though and Mercury is carrying." Rosaria said holding a Schnee Dust Company Credit Card in her name set up by her Chevalier Whitely who had left back for Atlas a while back with Tyrion transporting him so not to arouse suspicion.

"Hmm shopping with a human pack mule…" Emerald said as she looked to Mercury thinking.

"I can also shut him up for the rest of the day." Rosaria offered as Emerald smiled a big grin.

"Hell yeah I'm in." Emerald said as Cinder did tell them to keep their noses clean. "Just don't kill me when I'm not looking ok." Emerald said as she didn't want to die Tukson's death or worse than that death.

(Scene Break back at Beacon)

Team RWBY were inside the Elevator to Ozpins Office as they had to meet with him involving something with him as Ruby of course was nervous about it all after what her team said she did to the Mutated White Fang Members this other night. Ruby had no recollection of it happening save for a few flashes that she chalked up as dreams and Yang wouldn't be much help since she was trying to think of ways to hunt down the 'pedophile who stole her baby sisters first kiss and make him suffer,' and the plots involved with it also.

As they arrived at the top floor they were soon allowed entrance which was signaled by the door opening up. Team RWBY Walked in as Ruby looked at Weiss for a minute and noticed her neck and with it started to gain foreign thoughts… like how it would taste if she dug her fangs into her neck. Ruby of course quickly banished that thought from her mind as drinking blood was what a monster would do a monster like the Creatures of Grimm and she was not a Grimm or a vampire. But then the images of last night returned to her as she remembered how that man force fed her his blood and how good it tasted like a sort of foreign and well-aged wine being sampled by her.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Ruby asked taking charged as Ozpin nodded to this.

"Yes Ms. Rose I did, my reasoning well it involves you very greatly and the events that transpired t the docks." Ozpin said as he looked to Team RWBY as now he has to acknowledge to none human beings on the team one of which has been viewed as monsters when in fact they were just people who had to feed on blood to survive.

"Well do tell." Weiss said as she was worried for Ruby after the event at the docks where Ruby had used her own blood to kill those… mutated former Faunus.

"Tell me, did you ever grow up reading books about Vampires?" Ozpin said as Weiss looked as she and Blake then raised their hands as did Ruby as Yang did a so-so gesture with her hand showing she read a view not many. "Ok then, can one of you tell me what the common thing about those Vampires that made them seem like monsters?" Ozpin said as Weiss raised her hand to answer.

"Well they were commonly known for drinking the blood of humans and Faunus in order to survive though some of those people in the books were victims of Vampires forcibly turning them." Weiss explained as Ozpin hoped this team Ruby lead would be understanding of their leader's gifts or curse from birth.

"Tell me did you ever read The Tale of the Two Vampire Queens?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Team RWBY.

"I can't say that I have." Weiss confessed as Blake spoke.

"I have it tells of a pair of twin queens forced apart at birth by humans one was given the better deal as the man who raised her had secretly been studying her ability to breed which showed she was unable to procreate through normal means while the other queen was locked in a dungeon for the man's colleague to study very deeply about how her biology worked.

The Red Queen named Saya came across her twin from outside her cell and in turn had given her the name Diva for her musical voice but soon enough tragedy would strike Saya. See Saya was given a sort of servant as a friend who was in fact a slave boy brought in to use as a sort of mate for her but Saya and the boy gained a deep bond until the boy and Saya went on a picnic. Saya saw a flower she liked on the hill side a red rose and she tried to get it but she could not reach and if she fell she would more than likely die. Haji went instead but then his grip slipped and Haji fell to his death, Saya of course learned her blood stopped time for her so she gave her blood to Haji and revived him as a lesser form of Vampire called a Chevalier." Blake said before she breathed in knowing the next part may get darker.

"Saya then decided to free Diva so she can be at her adopted father's birthday but what she did was unleash a true monster upon the world due to the near torture Diva suffered for years on end she took revenge upon Joel who imprisoned her there and killed everyone there except for Joel's colleague Amshel Goldsmith." Blake said as she looked. "Eventually this sparked a war between the two that went on for over 90 years as Saya and Diva battled each other in a War of Roses and Vampire Queens. Saya eventually defeated Diva and in turn adopted Diva's daughter promising that they would have a better life then what she and Diva had. At the end of it all the war ended and the three Vampire Queens lived in the world for many years before vanishing." Blake explained as Ozpin nodded.

"What if I told you, that story was real… all of it." Ozpin said as Ruby was wide eyed at the implications as she read the story also and knew the Queens blood was poison to each other as well as the fact that their Chevaliers blood can revive or awaken their strength.

"I'm sorry Professor I find that hard to believe." Ruby said as Weiss agreed.

"He speaks the truth." Came Haji's voice as everyone looked and saw Haji out walk from his hiding spot. "All of it, Saya, Diva, and the Chiropterans it was all true." Haji said as he walked in as Ruby then recognized him.

"Hey you're that dirty pedophile who stole my first kiss!" Ruby accused as she pointed her accusing finger at Haji.

"He what!" Yang called in shock as she charged at Haji who simply caught Yang's fist with ease creating a shock wave around them.

"My apologies Ruby I did not intend to cause you such discomfort but it was the only way I could awaken your power given the situation." Haji said as he then pushed Yang away from him. "If it aids your mind in calming down I would say that kiss didn't count and it was for the sake of the mission nothing more." Haji said as it seems he did regret causing Ruby such discomfort at that moment. Haji then sighed as he looked at Yang who was ready to punch his lights out. "Go ahead Ms. Xiao Long if it gets your hatred out." Haji said as then Yang punched him in the face with Ember Celica but to everyone shock Haji took the punch and didn't budge.

"Better?" He asked as Yang backed off from Haji.

"Yea for now." Yang said as Haji simply dusted himself off.

"Wow such elegance." Weiss praised as she wondered who this dashing and elegant man was.

"Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Haji the very same Haji from the story our Cat Faunus here Ms. Belladonna had recounted." Haji said as Blake was shocked. "Before you panic Blake I have no intention of revealing your secret and I had learned your secret the day you crossed paths with me with Team RWBY." Haji explained as he looked to the team of young girls.

"Now then Haji can you explain the story in depth to them." Ozpin asked as Haji nodded.

"I will be short Saya's nieces Diva's children grew up loved and respected but as they grew they began to wish for something a family of their own to raise. So when Saya finally awoken the two talked to Saya and when it got brought to Red Shield they were allowed to date, but only with boys we all agreed on. Eventually they met there Mr. Right but before they could attempt conception, the world basically ended that day and the survivors with the help of two legendary figures of your lore was able to rebuild. Kanade and Hibiki in turn were able to conceive their twins but humans fearing the Chiropterans being just like the Grimm unknown of their past, hunted us down Saya had already passed on defending the settlement of Vale from the Grimm. Many were lost and in the ashes only two Queens survived to maturity." Haji explained as he saw the whole thing.

"W-what happened to them?" Ruby asked as she felt a gut wrenching feeling in her heart.

"The two were born as opposing forces of course, the blue eyed Queen was named Alice while her twin was given the name… Salem." Haji explained as he then sighed. "Needless to say the two had different views on humanity and do to these conflictions of philosophies they went their separate ways. Alice of course was able to mate with one of Salem's Chevaliers Credo Reaper a man with a very powerful ability that I won't delve into but in the end Alice gave birth to her twins." Haji said as RWBY was glad that this Alice woman got a happy ending… or so they thought. "But Alice would soon die, Salem learned of this and killed both Credo and forced her blood upon Alice which was when she was scraped by Salem with her blood. Alice ran and arrived at Patch where she met a couple and their young daughter." Haji said as he looked sadly to Ruby.

"That couple and their daughter… it was me, dad, and mom, wasn't it." Yang said as Ruby was shocked as this was surprising for everyone especially Ruby.

"Yes." Haji said as Weiss and Blake looked a bit fearful Blake even more so.

'That feeling of an alpha predator when Ruby lost it… and before those monsters… it makes sense.' Blake thought as her animal side wanted to run away because Ruby was basically a blood sucking monster in human form.

"W-wait I can't be a monster I'm not a vampire!" Ruby defended as Weiss saw the evidence on the contrary especially as Haji revealed his monstrous hand under the bandaged wraps.

"You're a vampire Ruby…" Weiss began as Ruby was shocked. "But you're no monster." Ruby said as even though Weiss was slightly scared of Ruby she wasn't going to discriminate against Ruby because of being born as something she didn't even know about herself.

"Yes Chiropterans or at least the ones with human forms they have souls and aura and most of all they feel just as much as any normal human or Faunus." Haji said as he looked to Ruby.

"Yeah Ruby, it doesn't matter where you came from your my sister in the end and if anyone has a problem with that they can talk to the business end of my fist." Yang said as she cheered Ruby up.

"Um Professor this is a lot to take in, can I… be excused for a bit." Blake said trying to sound calm but nervous also seeing as this was a lot of information to take into consideration.

"Go ahead Blake but do talk to Ruby after words when given the chance." Ozpin said as he saw that Blake may end up becoming a sort of hypocrite torts Ruby out of fear of what she could do when forced. Blake left the room as the team saw she needed to clear her head as Haji then spoke up.

"Now Ruby." Haji began as he looked to Ruby. "I was Saya's Chevalier and had served her for many years before the fall and after words had served under all the Red Eyed Queens not as a servant more of a confidant and a dear friend and ally." Haji said as he looked down to the sitting Ruby. "You need blood Ruby a Chevaliers blood better because a Chevaliers blood can aid you in many ways." Haji said before he kneeled down to Ruby like a knight swearing his allegiance and loyalty to his queen. "Allow me to serve and aid you in the coming times like I did Saya before you." Haji said as he kneeled before Ruby who looked shocked.

"Ruby go for it." Weiss whispered to Ruby as she knew if Haji is speaking the truth then that means Haji has a whole lot of experience and would be a big help to Ruby in the long run.

One thing was for sure Ruby was over whelmed as Yang then acted. "She agrees!" Yang called as Ruby was about to protest but Yang covered Ruby's mouth.

"Very well, you will see me around the academy, after all I am the new grounds keeper and going to aid the teachers here with their classes." Haji said as he got up and began to take his leave after re-wrapping his hand to keep it hidden.

"Well that was… surprising." Weiss said as Ozpin nodded.

"Well then its best you all head back to your dorms you do have to prepare for the coming of Second Semester." Ozpin said with a small smile to the three as then team RWY left no doubt to get ready for classes.

Ozpin then sighed as he looked at his mug knowing that if James does come here and learns of what Ruby is he fears he may do something drastic especially since he has already created one possible monster. But maybe with the proper time and therapy Rosaria can be saved from her darkness.

(Scene Break that night Warehouse)

The trio arrived at an abandoned warehouse where White Fang was unloading the Dust the Stole into the Warehouse. Rosaria of course kept her hood up knowing that Roman hadn't met her yet officially as they already had the purchases taken care of by another.

"Oh look she sent the kids again." Roman said already taking notice to, Rosaria as he looked away from the map of Vale and walked over to Emerald and Mercury. He then got behind the two and gave them a hug as he had a wise crack. "This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman said as he might have been married at one point or it was him being a wise ass.

Emerald groaned in disgust as she got Roman to let go of her as with Mercury. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald said as Roman walked away a bit.

"That was a joke. And this." He began as he pulled out a paper he snagged which Emerald recognized. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said as Emerald was shocked to see she got pick pocketed.

"What?" She asked as Roman smirked.

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something." Roman said as he looked at the paper and recognized the address.

"Why do you have this address?" Roman asked as Emerald looked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said as Rosaria smirked.

"Yes I would now where have you been all day?" The criminal asked.

"Oh we just paid the man on that address a visit nothing much." Rosaria spoke up as he then gained a glare. "Especially sense you were supposed to take care of him which ended up with us having to clean up your mess." Blue Rose Reaper said as she glared at Roman. "At least one of your messes." Rosaria said as Roman glared.

"Ok who is this new girl and why is she even here?!" Roman demanded as the blue wearing girl then removed her hood to reveal Rosaria but Roman caught a case of mistaken identity. "Holy crap what's red doing here!?" Roman asked as he was ready to attack thinking he got back stabbed.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not her don't worry." Rosaria said in a tone that dripped sweet and sugar.

"Wait what?" Roman asked as Emerald then spoke.

"She and your little Red Riding hood problem are twins apparently only this one is on our side." Emerald said as she looked to Rosaria. 'I hope.' Emerald thought to herself as she had to stop Rosaria all day from killing someone who she either, A got annoyed with or B was scared that they were going to attack.

"Anyway I had that under control." Roman said as Rosaria chuckled.

"Sure you did." Rosaria said as Mercury glared.

"Yea two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said as Rosaria looked.

"Though I was glad you kept him alive at least that way I got so many books from him, but then you made me kill him." Rosaria said as her voice began to drop to a more sadistic tone. "Though should I kill you now?" She began as Roman was about to grab his cane but his blood stopped as it still flowed but now kept his body restrained. "Or should I let you live for our plans?" She asked as Roman saw her silver eyes turn blue with an insane look of a broken girl with a broken mind and soul in those sapphire blue eyes.

Roman was scared as he saw the girl had that killer instinct and by the looks of her demeanor she killed before and didn't even bat an eye to it and probably even mocked the victim's friends and family while doing it. "I'll let you live for now but you now have to find me a new book store to shop at." Rosaria said as Roman was about to protest as he was freed but decided not to since that girl literally manipulated his blood just by looking at him.

"Listen you little punk, not you Blue." Torchwick said adding the last part not wanting to get his blood attacking him as he pointing at Mercury. "If it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would..."

"Do what Roman?"

Roman looked up to see Cinder with her fiery eyes as Rosaria smiled sweetly at Cinder. Roman laughed nervously. "I'd, uh… not kill them?" he stuttered.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly. Her and Mercury looking at the woman with admiration and respect however, Cinder knew Rosaria didn't fear death which made controlling her that much harder plus since she controls Adam and Mercury as her Chevaliers for Cinder she had to basically share control with her.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the, would be runaway." Cinder stated as she glared at Roman while walking torts him.

"I was going to but..." Roman was cut off by Emerald.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald bragged.

"I think he was some sort of Cat actually." Mercury said as Emerald laughed a bit.

"What like a puma?" Emerald asked as Mercury smiled.

"Yea there you go." Mercury said before Cinder spoke up.

"Quiet." Cinder said as she glared at the three loose cannons. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean in Vale?" Cinder glared as Roman pointed and laughed at the two from behind Cinder.

"Yeah but you told us later to take Rosaria and handle the rat ourselves." Emerald said as Rosaria began to snicker as Cinder was wide eyed.

"I gave no such order." Cinder said before she then glared at Rosaria who was then whistling innocently as Cinder glared at the girl. "You took my form and gave them a false order didn't you?" Cinder glared as Rosaria smiled.

"Guilty is charged." Rosaria said as Cinder glared.

"Remember Rosaria you are here to aid me not get in my way." Cinder said as she glared. "If we fail it will be your fault." Cinder said as Rosaria didn't seem affected.

"No it will be your fault after all you're in charged and you know who favors me far too much to blame me for any failures." Rosaria said which basically meant for Cinder if she tries anything against Rosaria she'll sick Salem on her and not bat an eye.

"You little bitch." Cinder growled as Rosaria smiled.

"Don't worry Salem won't have to know… just let me do what I want and we'll walk away happy." Rosaria said smiling and taunting Cinder as Cinder hated it. "And don't get so angry because Salem likes me better." Rosaria said before she began to skip away as it looked like the girl didn't have a single worry in the world. "Come on Mercury I'm feeling parched right now!" Rosaria called as Mercury quickly nodded to Rosaria even though inside he hated how this bitch basically turned him into her own personal man servant when she spiked his drink with her blood inside it mixed with the red wine to boot.

"Now as for you." Cinder said turning to Roman as he laughed nervously but inside he was laughing at Cinder getting knocked down a peg by a little girl half her age. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked as Roman looked but before he could he was wide eyed as he saw Rosaria feeding off of Mercury's blood as Cinder saw this while Emerald still felt sick from watching such a display as Mercury tried to bite down any euphoria or pain from Rosaria feeding herself.

Roman quickly recovered as that little girl was an insane bitch he can already tell and one he might very well be more afraid of then Cinder… Rosaria and Neo would probably get along swimmingly if the two met. "Uh… Eh?" He began motioning to his right where crates of Dust were. "Ehhhh?" He continued motioning to his left where even more crates of dust were. "EHHHHHHHH?!" Roman said as he motioned behind him where large shipping containers of Dust were as he looked annoyed. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom." Roman said clearly not pleased with being accused of disobeying orders.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said as Rosaria finished feeding and began cleaning her mouth of any traced of the crimson essence of man giving them life.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." Roman said as he pointed each thing out. "Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother." Roman said as he didn't like being left in the dark.

"Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need, when you need to know." Cinder said in an alluring tone as she cupped Torchwick's chin in her hand locking eyes with him. "Besides we're done with Dust."

"Ooookay then what now?" Roman asked as Cinder turned and walked away softly torts the waiting Rosaria who was tinkering with a box weapon of hers that Roman had to admit looked a lot like Little Red's own but in blue.

"We're moving, have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Cinder said as she turned and started to leave.

"Coordinates?" Roman repeated in question.

"We are proceeding to phase two." Cinder said as she began to walk away as she went torts Rosaria and her Chevalier Mercury with Emerald following close behind her. Roman growled as he took out a cigar as he needed a smoke. But when he reached for his lighter he saw it was gone only to hear the lighter light and saw that Emerald had stolen it. She then stuck her tongue at him before she turned off the flame as the scene went black.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the new chapter everyone and yes Haji is now Ruby's chevalier and this was more of exhibition to show what Rosaria can do and set some plot points up for everyone. Now then please as you leave be sure to put in a review and as always ja ne.


End file.
